crew_of_cutiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashley Park
Ashley Park, the biggest lil shit. Ashley's zodiac sign is Sagittarius, and his birthday is 12/1. Physical Appearance Pale and lean, Ashley is only 5'8". As a teenager, Ashley styles his hair short on top with an undercut on the sides, although sometimes swept to the side for events, or when his parents come home. As he grows older, he keeps it shorter on the sides still but keeps his hair neat and side swept. Ashley dresses in expensive designer brands or wears the clothes his mom sends home from overseas, no matter how embarrassing. Personality Ashley is arrogant, sarcastic, social, at times avoidant, and sensitive about specific topics, especially pertaining to his absent parents. Ashley is more likely to smile and joke at someone else's expen se than recognize and address his own problems. This leads him to argue even when he knows he is wrong, although he wouldn't consider himself stubborn. In most universes, Ashley deals with his perceived inferiority and abandonment issues in destructive ways, such as with excessive drinking or risk taking. Reckless behavior is common for Ashley. To people close to him, he tends to be very dependent on them. It bothers him to admit that he relies heavily on others, namely Sam, in order to feel less insecure. Due to his absent parents, Ashley is typically jealous of others with stable or close families. Alternative Universes Witchy Cops (Working Title) Ashley is a witch detective, alongside his cousin Kasey, Jasper, Dahlia, Cooper, and Abe. He sucks at his job, because he was handed his position by his mother, who runs the department. Ashley is ribbed on a lot in the office, especially from his premature gray hairs and lacking detective work. Kasey tries to stick up for him. In this AU, he hasn't been best friends with Sam since he was little; he only knows Sam as the cute professor who gets coffee in the same cafe as him every morning. He is slowly working up the courage to talk to Sam. Vampire AU Ashley as a vampire : On a track team camping trip, Ashley's classmates pull a prank on him that turns fatal, leading to events that cause Ashley to turn. Ashley struggles with his longevity, and the concept of immortality, moreso than he does with his new diet. He remains seventeen forever, and after getting a useless college degree, makes a living as a barista while Sam is a college professor. Pacific Rim AU : In PacRim AU, Ashley pilots the Blue Havoc alongside Sam. Park Manufacturing, run by Ashley's parents, funded the construction of their jaeger, as well as paid Ashley's way through the academy. Apartment AU : In apartment AU, Ashley is a college graduate with a pointless Anthropology degree. He lives off his parents fortune, buying a loft in a city, and rents out the three extra rooms to Sam, Abe, and Cooper, although he doesn't make Sam pay for his room. Fame AU : In Fame AU, Ashley is a popular, successful movie star, following in his parents footsteps. He devotes his life to filming TV shows and movies, and tries to see Sam when him and his band Astron are touring nearby. Happy Fame AU : In the happy Fame AU, Ashley deals with his perpetual loneliness via texting Sam, arguing with him over twitter, as well as going to his shows when he can. He is very detached from young Hollywood, focusing on his career and his relationship with best friend. Addiction Fame AU : In Addiction Fame AU, Ashley developes a destructive cocaine habit to battle the constant loneliness and abandonment issues he feels. He pathetically hopes it will garner his parents attention, and when it does not, his habit only worsens, despite Sam's attention and worry over his well-being. Code Blue : Ashley is able to produce flammable crude oil from the pores on his hands and arms. Because of his reckless nature, Ashley uses his new found powers with criminal intent, and drags Sam along with him. Ashley loses his leg following a warehouse fire in this AU, leading Sam to construct him a new leg. Boarding School AU : After Ashley's parents discover his grades were terrible junior year of high school, they send him to Albert Lea, an elite, expensive boarding school. Not wanting to upset his parents further, Ashley goes, despite desperately wanting to spend senior year with his best friend. Boyband AU : Ashley puts together a band called Havoc Heart, funded by his parent's wealth. He gets Sam, Abe, Cooper, and Knox to join. Together, the five become extremely popular, mostly due to Sam's singing talent (and their collective hotness). Mermaid AU : Ashley is an undersea prince, and after Sam loses his sight due to humans, he goes to the sea witch to bargain to get his best friend's vision back. Pitch Devil/Fantasy AU : After Ashley's cousin Kasey accidentally provokes him to use his forbidden magic in front of others at a royal party, Ashley is banished from his kingdom, using his magic only for other kingdom's who need him to perform executions. His parents have him "sealed" in an attempt to weaken his magic, with antimagic rods inserted into his wrists, as well as tattoos meant to dampen his magics strength, all in theory and for "peace of mind" for citizens. Sam offers to be his guardian, to protect him from others during his travels. His dark outfits appearance earns him the name "The Pitch Devil." : Rich Dads AU : After settling into their adult lives, Sam as an engineering professor and Ashley as the CEO of his parent's manufacturing company, Sam and Ashley decide to adopt Juniper. Sad Dads AU : In Sad Dads AU, Sam develops a rapid brain cancer that deteriorates his mind and body. Ashley desperately tries to keep himself together for Juniper, but Sam's eventual death is extremely hard on him and he never quite moves on. He keeps things that remind him of Sam forever, including wearing his wedding ring the rest of his life. Ashley has an incredibly hard time visiting Sam's grave, and it takes years before he's strong enough to stand next to it with Juniper on his anniversary. Single Dad AU : Ashley and Sam didn't grow up together in this AU. They have seperate lives, and meet when they're thirty. Sam has an adopted daughter that he's raising alone, and Ashley is running his parent's company, battling depression but in denial. After seeing Sam in line at a coffee shop one morning, Ashley begins to visit the coffee shop every morning, finally working up the nerve to talk to Sam when an espresso machine breaks one morning. They begin to develop a small friendship, seeing each other every morning. Zombie AU : The zombie apocalypse happens and Ashley and Sam stick together. They travel to safety using Ashley's Benz, siphoning gas as they go. After months of traveling together, Ashley finally works up the courage to tell his best friend that he cares about (read: desperately loves) him, but before he can tell Sam, they have to save Juniper from a zombie in a grocery store. Despite Ashley thinking Juniper is a death warrant, Sam demands they take care of her and a rift forms between the two of them. Avatar AU : Ashley's parents, both airbenders and beloved by others, have a nonbender son, to everyone's disappointment. Ashley secludes himself to the air temple at his mother's behest, and rarely see's the outside world. He lives a sheltered life and after his cousin Kasey teases him, he sneaks out one night to explore the city near their air temple. He runs into Sam, who is a metalbending police officer who was also a former pro-bender. Sam escorts him safely back to his air temple, and they start a friendship. : After months knowing each other, Ashley develops feelings for Sam, and he's afraid to ruin his first real friendship by telling him. Sense8 AU : Ashley runs his parents company in Seoul. One day, he finds himself in locations he's never been, talking to people he doesn't know. He hears concerts and crowds cheering and he thinks he's losing his mind from sheer loneliness. : : : Relationships Sam Lexington : Sam has been Ashley's best friend since kindergarten, where he defended Ashley from other classmates. Although he doesn't outwardly display many emotions, Ashley knows that Sam is considerate, caring, and intelligent; he is often times the polar opposite of Ashley. Where Ashley is reckless, Sam is typically logical. Sam's gaming habits and academic achievements are things Ashley teases him about constantly, but he secretly wishes he was as intelligent, or that he had a positive hobby. As in kindergarten, Sam is still defensive about any criticisms directed towards Ashley. Sam's opinion of Ashley means a lot to him, and upsetting him can cause Ashley to recognize a mistake and make amends. Romantic Relationship : In most universes, Ashley develops romantic feelings toward Sam, but buries them in case Sam might not reciprocate. Their friendship is too important for Ashley to jeopardize, and Sam's presence in his life too valuable to him. When they do pursue a more romantic relationship, it blooms into a love that lasts both of their entire lives. : (Later on in most AUs, Ashley and Sam adopt a daughter, Juniper, and get married.) : Kasey Park : Ashley's cousin. Kasey comes from a very loving family and Kasey tries to be there for his cousin, who is often left alone while his parents work overseas. Ashley has a hard time admitting it to Kasey, but he appreciates his cousin being there for him. : Jasper Asano Jasper does not like Ashley, in any AU, because he finds him to be irritating and stupid. Ashley tries to keep things friendly between them, for the sake of his cousin, but the feeling is entirely mutual. : : : : : : : : : : :